Our Blood Runs Blue
by Musical Skater
Summary: *Song Fic made after Blue by Ken Ash Corp* "Can we just stay like this, love?" She wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her head against my shoulder. "Can we just stay this way for a while?" I smiled and placed my hands at the smalls of her back. "Whatever you want mon amour."


**I THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA OUT OF NO WHERE BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH! Widowtracer will forever have my heart even after the Christmas Comic. YAY YAY YAY FOR THE GAY GAY GAY hope you like it.**

I first met Lena when I was what people used to call me Amélie and there was a man that loved me called Gérard... Or at least that was how it was meant to be seen. He would bruise my skin and cause tears to cascade down my cheeks. He used me for looks and desires that I could never fulfill. Which caused the pain he put upon me.

It was during what they called the Slipstream project that a young woman saved what was left of my being. Her name was Lena. Four letters that I will forever have marked within my memory, four letters that can I will learn to love hate and then love again, and four letters I will learn to scream till breaks of dawn.

Four letters that I call my love.

"We can't do this for much longer ma chéri." I said as she traced her fingers upon the smalls of my back. I didn't have to look at her for me to tell she had a frown upon her lips. I just kept feeling her fingers trace the bumps and dips of my lower spine. She always ignored me when I said we have to end what we've been doing. "Lena. I know you could hear me." I turned over from my stomach to face the short brunette girl with a frown curled on her lips. Her hand now palming at my side with fingers still tracing my skin.

"You always say that at the end of these kind of nights, love." She looks down at hand that now gripped lightly onto her forearm. With my skin all bare and open to her touch as her skin open to mine, her attention seemed to drift to other things. Her eyes are staring at the wedding band on my ring finger. "Did he do something to you again? Because if he did I scare to God I'll-" I kissed her quick to stop the threat from dropping from her lips. I felt her grip my hips a bit tighter and a soft moan ripple though her throat. I pushed her onto her back and gripped lightly onto her collarbone. Then I broke the kiss slowly making her try not to allow a gap between our lips.

"You know I care for you Lena." I pushed our foreheads together and looking into her deep hazel eyes. "And you also know why I can't get away from Gérard." She tried to open her mouth but I pushed my index finger upon her lips to keep her quiet. "And you know why I don't want to run away with you. You've worked so hard for the Slipstream and your dream had been to join Overwatch. I won't take that from you all because one man wants to make misery." I could see concern knitted in her brow as her eyes seep with pain.

"But love, what about happiness? Why make even more misery for yourself when I could keep you safe?" I smiled at the small brunette. I kissed her nose affectionately.

"Such a young foolish girl." I kissed her forehead. "But always the most wonderful breath of fresh air I'll ever need." She laughed a little bit which sounded like a laugh of an angel. Then her eyes went wide open as if a light when off above her head.

"If today might be our last day together, can I play you something I wanted to play for you on our little anniversary?" I gave her a confused look.

"You wrote me something for our anniversary?" She nodded quickly with hopeful eyes. I got off her waist and sat crisscross beside her with a blanket in a pool half way down my waist. "Show me what you got mon petit chiot." She grinned and jumped out of her side of the bed, showing off her Union Jack underwear. She came back with a shirt shirt covering her used to be exposed breast and a wooden guitar. She ended up sitting beside me, allowing me to rest my head on her shoulder as she tuned the guitar. I stared at her as she started to sing.

Fingers trace your skin  
All your cliffs and peaks  
And your hair it flows like waterfalls  
Wanna give some color back to your cheeks

Fingers intertwine  
As you tell me you can't take it any more  
Let our hearts and souls combine  
While hell is knocking at our door

Mermaid, sing to me  
He don't love you like I do  
He won't take your pain away  
You know it's true  
I wanna see you smile, wanna see you cry  
Oh, you're such a fool  
We should get some bruises falling in love  
'Cause I love it when you're blue

Yeah, it's making me mad  
Knowing I can treat you better than he could  
And your tears they flow like waterfalls  
And I don't think they should

Yeah, it's okay to smile  
Even if inside it's tearing you apart  
No he'll never love you in the way that I do  
Why'd you go and give someone like that your heart?

Mermaid, sing to me  
He don't love you like I do  
He won't take your pain away  
You know it's true  
I wanna see you smile, wanna see you cry  
Oh, you're such a fool  
We should get some bruises falling in love  
'Cause I love it when you're blue

(Underneath our skin our blood runs blue)  
Our blood runs blue  
(No he'll never love you like I do)  
I still love you  
And what am I to say?  
What was I supposed to say?  
What am I to say?  
Just tell me what to say  
What am I supposed to say?

What am I to say?  
We threw it all away  
And we're still blue

I was in tears as she strummed the last few cords and sung the last few notes. When she set the guitar against the bedside, I grabbed the collar of her shirt and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arm around my waist as my arms went around her neck. After a good few minutes later, we broke apart for air. "I guess you liked it then?" She stated with a slick smirk. I shook my head with a smile, chuckling at the younger woman.

"How about you come find out." I then winked at the short brunette making her blush quickly across her cheeks.

"Yes ma'am." And with that her white shirt was abandoned and a new melody of moans replaced the melody she played.

If only I knew then that only a few weeks later she would be ripped away from me by the Slipstream and soon I was ripped away from the ghost form of her by Talon.

* * *

It was chilly in the cold air of King's Row Britain. But thanks to my altered body, the cold didn't bother me. The only thing that bothered me was the waterfall of red hair that was along side a short brunette I used to know. It was a pale woman that was hand in hand with a woman I now know as Tracer. But even after Talon took over my mind and erased my memories of my old love, they never were able to take away a melody that always led me to remembering the last night I had with said brunette. "I still love you." I say as I look through my scope at a random fruit cart wheel.

"And what am I to say?" I sung lightly as I shot the wheel to catch the young brunette's attention. "What am I supposed to say?" I whispered as I started to hear screams try to cover the noticeable sounds of blinks that I grew used to. I dropped my rifle at my feet before turning around to meet the face of the pale brunette I've been dreaming of seeing again. "What am I to say? Just tell me what to say. What am I supposed to say?" I sung causing the brunette to look at me in shock.

"Amélie?" She stepped closer while putting her weapons away.

"What am I to say? We threw it all away and we're still blue." I took the final step that caused personal space to disappear. I placed my hand on her face, cupping her cheeks and placing my forehead on her's. I could see her eyes try to blink away tears that are at the brim of her eyes.

"I thought you were gone." I heard her whisper as if talking to herself. I smiled lightly at the younger woman.

"They always tried to rip you from my thoughts. They accomplished their mission a few times, but they could never rip away the song you've wrote me, ma chéri." I rubbed my nose against her's as I continued my thoughts. "It always led me back to my memories of our last night together. It always led me back to you, Lena." I kissed her nose like I always had when we were both far more normal. Back when I had bruises cover my skin that she used to kiss to take away the pain. Back when she would smile and happily describe her upcoming in the Slipstream project. Back when we both had things to be happy about.

Back in the days of Lena and Amélie.

"But Lena, who is the redhead that you've been traveling with?" Lena gave me a worried look.

"No one you need to worry about, love. No one that matters right now." She wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her head against my shoulder. "Can we just stay this way for a while?" I smiled and placed my hands at the smalls of her back.

"Whatever you want mon amour."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I might carry it on but I don't know just yet. For right now, what do you guys think? Anyway, until next time:**

 **Stay musical!**


End file.
